Sem Título
by Kirie Meryl
Summary: Entre, e entenda. Sinopse no primeiro capítulo.
1. Introdução

Ela era estabanada como ninguém, com cabelos rebeldes e corpo desajeitado.

Com um detalhe: Ela, _acima de tudo_, odiava homens.

Ele, era atraente e poderoso. Um deus grego perante todos.

Com um _pequeno _detalhe: um **_verdadeiro_**, Deus grego.

Ela odiava o Cupido, e se o encontrasse, faria _de tudo_ para matá-lo.

Ele, _sem querer_, deu a chance a ela.

_Sem título_.  
Exatamente... _Sem título_.  
Tão frustrante algo assim, não?  
Mas que nome eu daria a alguma coisa que todas as pessoas sentem, mas nunca queriam sentir? Dor? Não. Atração? Também não. Embaraço intestinal? Sim-plesmente não, é claro.

Digo de algo que nos faz sentir o sangue pulsar nas veias e parecer estar em outro mundo. _Não, não é amor_. Muito menos maconha.

O que eu quero dizer é, sabe quando você olha para uma pessoa como não olha pra mais ninguém? E dentro de você fica aquela esperança inacabável de que ele também olhe para você, nem que isso seja apenas por um acidente. Você vai nos mesmo lugares que ele, mesmo que você não goste disso. Você se mantém com toda a força sobre suas pernas cambaleantes, forçando conversa com qualquer um, para que ninguém perceba a importância que você dá a ele. E, então, _sempre _algo sai errado: você gagueja ou fala algo idiota e tudo parece mais imprevisível do que o normal. E, logo quando ele se vai, você vê outra pessoa do lado dele.  
Uma pessoa que em tão pouco já tempo conseguiu tudo que você quis a vida_ inteira_.  
Você passa e repassa aquela cena mil vezes, se perguntando o que fez de errado e como conseguiu ser tão idiota. E quando está sozinha, sonha que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, mesmo sabendo que não foi.

Porque, não importa quantas vezes você vá na academia, se vista com roupas caras e pareça a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.

Absolutamente _nada _vai mudar o que está acontecendo. Ele, vai continuar olhando para outra, e você , vai ser, para sempre... _Pequena e insignificante_.

Bem, _era _nisso que eu acreditava.  
_E como acreditava_.

Mas, me fazer entender o que era o amor, não foi uma tarefa fácil.  
Para isso eu tive que dar um jeito no meu cupido.  
Ou melhor, _Ele_, deu um jeito em mim...

.._.Literalmente. _

_Em Breve no Site._


	2. Um toque do destino

Antes de começar, eu gostaria de agradecer aos comentários e de me desculpar do fundo do meu coração pela demora para postar, mas eu juro que aqui está o meu melhor.

Os personagens de Inu Yasha infelismente não me pertencem e sim à sortuda da Rumiko Takahashi, mas ela que me aguarde que eles ainda serão meus ò.ó.

Às pessoas que não tem muita afinidade com Mitologia Grega digo que essa parte será esclarecida com o tempo, e que os nomes dos personagens de Inu Yasha vão surgir com o desenrolar da história. É uma fic essencialmente de comédia, apesar do primeiro capítulo ser bem misterioso. As pessoas mais perceptivas vão logo descobrir quem é quem apenas pelas características.

As partes em itálico são pensamentos, que foram criadas por filósofos, filmes e escritores famosos e algumas também são minhas. Todas elas tem envolvimento com a história.

A fic é feita em duas situações, e cada situação será retomada pela primeira letra em negrito.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**_Primeiro Capítulo: _****_Um toque do destino_**

_"Há sempre alguma loucura no amor. _

_Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura."_

_**- Nietzsche**_

**O**s passos vigorosos sobre as sandálias de tiras marrons ressoavam como um prenúncio de morte, estremecendo o chão por onde passavam, intimidando aqueles que encontravam com os olhos ferozes daquele ser onipotente.

Ele adentrou com uma força bruta no salão, atirando as portas em seus eixos, fazendo-as estremecer contra as paredes. Os Deuses recostados em almofadas e inclinados sobre tapeçarias raras, que antes riam estridentemente, embriagados pelo néctar de Bacu, imediatamente calaram-se, todos focados naquela figura presente.

Nada de risos, nem mais goles de vinho. O medo pairava, proveniente daquele corpo másculo e alvo, cujos olhos eram mais temidos que suas flechas. Um ser corajoso, audaz e constante. Imponente como sugerido por sua própria existência. Seus olhos estavam cravados exatamente no centro do altar oval daquela sala, no único ser que não temia sua presença. De beleza inigualável, ela sustentava um cálice de bebida, e fitava somente ao licor.

Aqueles deitados, sentaram,logo seretirando da sala. Os que ficaram recuaram ligeiramente conforme ele avançava rumo à mulher ao centro do salão. Ao lado dela, Bacu, o deus do vinho, encheu uma taça de cristal com uma jarra talhada de vidro, e**,** trêmulo, estendeu ao Deus que acabara de entrar.

Com um movimento severo, aquela personalidade carregada de raiva bateu o verso da mão contra a taça, que voou rumo ao piso, onde se espatifou em pedacinhos banhados pelo sumo alcoólico. O deus libertino conteu um grito amedrontado e, submissamente, curvou-se.

- Onde escondeu o maldito Anteros? - Eros perguntou rispidamenteà pacífica deusa da beleza, que em sua inércia incômoda, tomava goles lentos do líquido em suas mãos.

Afrodite ergueu os olhos cor cobre maliciosamentepara o filho, com um riso nos lábios avermelhados, o contemplou por inteiro. Sua túnica lhe escapava nos ombros, descobrindo seus seios fartos e sua barriga enxuta. Seus cabelos, prateados, finos e lisos, assim como os de suas crias**,** lhe emolduravam o rosto perfeito.

- O que deseja do teu irmão? - ela apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- O bastardo roubou meu arco.

Afrodite riu soberbamente.

- Não me é uma surpresa que suas brigas cheguem a esse ponto.

Eros semi-cerrou os olhos. Alguns na sala, receosos da ira dele, levantaram-se fugindo do lugar.

- Sabe - a deusa levava o cálice à boca - Alguns de nós vão a Terra. Dizem que existe uma comemoração patética, porém interessante, dos homens no dia de hoje. Poderia ir conosco.

- Não me importo com humanos. - a cortou impaciente - Diga-me onde está Anteros.

Ela o fitou sobre o copo em sua boca.

- Onde mais? - resmungou não o dando mais atenção.

Eros abriu um meio-sorriso. A caçada havia terminado. Deu meia volta e se retirou da sala.

Bacu, sentado ao lado de Afrodite, com seus olhos azuis como o mar e cabelos curtos e negros, não conteve o medo do filho da Deusa.

- Não vai impedi-lo? Ele matará Anteros!

Ela sorriu.

- Eros é um caçador temível, astuto, sempre armando intrigas. E por mais que sempre consiga o que deseja, não temo pelo juízo dele, e sim pelo de Zeus. **- **balançou a cabeça em negação, levando a mão à face delicada. - Pobre Eros. - ela balbuciou - A arrogância que ele leva apenas o servirá de forca.

Assim, voltou a beber, rindo por trás daquelas gotas avermelhadas como sangue.

_"Um dia, Cupido, vendo o ódio que o pai dos Deuses detinha por ele, foi a Júpiter, clamando por uma resposta a tal ira._

_- Se cometi erros, perdoa-me, Júpiter. Sou ainda menino e não atingi a idade da razão. Júpiter o respondeu: _

_- Tu, Cupido, um menino? Por não teres barba julga-tes ainda menino? Não. És velho, e velho maldoso._

_Cupido, em sua arrogância, o enfrentou: _

_- E que mal te fez, este velho, como dizes, para que pense em encadeá-lo?_

_E Júpiter lhe disse:_

_- Vê, pequenino malandro, não fizeste com que mulher alguma se apaixonasse de mim próprio, e não sei absolutamente que, pelo teu sortilégio, eu tenha conseguido agradar a uma que fosse. Pelo contrário, devo recorrer a metamorfoses e ocultar-me, porque se me vissem morreriam de medo."_

**S**eu pé foi vigorosamente contra a janela do banco de trás do carro, fato que lhe custaria alguns passos mancando quando saísse dali.

- Aw... - gemeu arqueando as costas nuas contra o banco traseiro, movimentando-se para cima e para baixo. Tentava fazer aquilo entrar cada vez mais, e para sua frustração, não conseguia.

Puxou a roupa para cima movimentando o quadril em vai e vem.

Seu suor lhe escorria na fronte até a base de seu corpo despido, pregando seus cabelos negros às suas costas, respiravapesadamente como uma condenada, e sua boca entreaberta resmungava baixos palavrões.

Seus pulmões sem ar e sua boca recentementeumedecida apenasevidenciavam aquilo que invadia aquelas pernas torneadas. Com mais um golpe para cima, gemeu novamente.

Virou a cabeça instantaneamente com o coração aos pulos quando a tranca do carro destravou.

- Erótico. - a porta da frente repentinamente abriu com uma gargalhada estridente - É a primeira pessoa que vejo gemer tão alto por causa de uma meia-calça.

- Enlouqueceu! - a outra se tampou com algumas roupas, envergonhada com a intromissão - Feche logo essa maldita porta! Não está vendo meu estado?

A de cabelos castanhos sentada ao lado do banco do motorista fechou a porta rindo deliciosamente.

- Rin, não me diga que até agora não conseguiu colocar essa meia-calça. - a recém-chegada gargalhava da situação e do estado da amiga: completamente acabada pela força que fazia para aquela peça lhe subiras nádegas, segurando algumas blusas em frente aos seios. Qualquer um que presenciasse aquilo, e não a conhecesse, sugeriria que ela havia passado por outra situação.

- Foi uma péssima idéia, Sango. - a jovem nua atirou algumas vestes na amiga revoltada pelos risosdela - Uma péssima ideia! E pare de rir! Essas roupas não servem em mim!

Sango parou de rir e abraçou com um dos braços o topo do banco, com a outra mão, ela sustentava um copo de bebida. Sentou-se virada, para fitar aquela que lhe dirigia as palavras.

- Não seja tão exigente. Essas roupas ficarão perfeitas em você!

Rin semi-cerrou os olhos.

- Isso mais me parece um discurso barato de lojista. E eu não me sinto bem usando isso. Para ser franca, eu diria que estou parecendo uma prostituta.

Sango se enfureceu.

- O que você tem contra prostitutas? E não! Não está parecendo uma! E se quer minha opinião, você deveria aparecer nessa festa desse exato jeito. Seria impossível alguém não te notar.

A jovem do banco de trás, rindo lançou mais roupas sobre a outra.

- Sua pervertida. Ninguém iria querer me ver assim. Se vissem, sairiam correndo. E não quero que me notem. Odeio pessoas que ficam reparando em mim.

A amiga sentada à frente contorceu a boca.

- Não quer que ninguéma note? Ou quer que apenas _ele_a note?

Rin não respondeu. Nesse momento as palavras lhe fugiram, sua mente estava em branco, sualíngua havia travado dentro de sua boca. Baixou os olhos. Admitir aquilo não era fácil.

_**"... Digo de algo que nos faz sentir o sangue pulsar nas veias..."**_

- Admita. **- **Sango falou tomando um gole do líquido em suas mãos e a fitou sorrindo como quem tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Admita a você mesma... que está completamente louca varrida.

_**"... e parecer estar em outro mundo..."**_

Rin sorriu com a cabeça baixa.

- Essa loucura, é uma droga que vicia. Que por mais quea mate por dentro, você não consegue viver sem ela.

Sango se aproximouda amiga. Tocou-lhe a mão e olhounos olhos dela.

- As coisas apenas acontecem quando você as permite acontecerem. Assim como apenas mudarão quando você decidir mudá-las.

_"O amor é um contentamento descontente. _

_É querer estar preso por vontade._

_É servir quem vence e ter lealdade com quem nos mata."_

___**- Luiz Vaz de Camões**_

**E**ros surgiu num beco escuro, ao lado de um velho prédio, onde, em fato, não tinha noção de onde era. Antes de descobrir, certificou-se de não chamar atenção humana, fato que era, no mínimo, difícil devido à enorme quantidade de pessoas nas ruas e estabelecimentos. Todos vestidos, estranhamente, de branco.

Caminhou imponentemente por aquele beco, como um anjo na noite. Não se parecia com aqueles seres, e por mais que tal fato o agradasse, seria uma desvantagem nesse momento. Trajava uma túnica alva como o brilho da lua. Tinha uma beleza incomparável. Não era do exato tipo que se misturava fácil ou que era imperceptível.

Ouviu um "miau" atrás desi. Um gato saindo dentre as latas grandes e fedidas.

Fitou as latas de lixo que ficavam naquele beco.

Dentro de uma delas**,** havia um terno de tamanho médio, rasgado nas mangas e com manchas amareladas, ele caia pelas bordas do latão.

Eros franziu as sobrancelhas.

Não.

Recusava-se a fazer aquilo.

Por Zeus! Era um Deus!

Um Deus grandioso!

Muito grandioso e poderoso.

Merecia algo melhor que aquilo!

Levantou a mãonuma tentativa de abrir a lata de lixo, mas parou antes de encostá-la.

Aquilo era repugnante.

Se humanos já eram repugnantes, imagine o lixo deles! Divagou intimamente.

Foi interrompido quando ouviu**, **subitamente, vozes na entrada do beco. Aproximou-se cautelosamente.

Um homem forte, de aproximados um metro e noventa, mantinha seu corpo a milímetros de uma mulher contra a parede com cabelos curtos negros e um rosto fenomenalmente emoldurado, porém, com uma verruga peluda no ombro esquerdo. Pelo sorriso dela, já se descobria obviamente o que ocorria.

Aproximou-se tão descaradamente que ficou a cerca de um metro de distância do casal**,** que se beijava com tanto ardor que parecia que o mundo fosse acabar.

Eros, sem se importar, escorou na parede, centímetros ao lado do casal.

Tinham a mesma altura, o que o deixou razoavelmente feliz. Esticou seu braço ao lado do que pertencia ao homem, verificando a espessura. Era magro, porém forte. Bem, não estava na condição de exigências.

Olhou aos dois, pensando em algo para interromper aquele contato irritante.

Quando virou-se pronto para dizer algo, curioso, analisou aquela situação: as mãos dele, apenas na parte superior das costas dela contradiziam sua vigorosidade. Ela, com as duas mãos no rosto do homem, indicava o que ele não executava. As bocas desordenadas, uma mais veloz que a outra. Aquilo maislhe parecia uma competição de velocidade do que um estímulo ao prazer. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez.

Repentinamente, viu um traço de saliva escorrer pelo queixo da mulher.

Conteu uma explosão de risos em sua garganta, que mais pareciam um engasgo silencioso. Imediatamente, os dois pararam ao ouvir aquele timbre tão grosso. O deus do amor arregalou os olhos, sem esperar aquilo.

Não tendo outra saída, recorreu ao que melhor sabia fazer.

_**"Não, não é amor."**_

**N**ão.

Não a culparia.

Sango era, definitivamente, uma boa amiga, e afinal, estar ali fora uma ideia pessoal.

Com um motivo seu, e _apenas_seu.

Mas quandoterminou de colocar todasas peças lhe entregues eolhou-seno retrovisor,teve que culpá-la,repetindo com todo seufôlego que_ não__sairia de dentro do carro_.

- Como assim "não vai sair"! – Sango gritou, sentada ao lado de Rin no banco traseiro, ajudando**-**a a calçar os sapatos altos de bico fino, cor escarlate, sobre a meia-calça arrastão preta que depois de alguns sacrifícios foi colocada.

- Olha pra mim! –a morena exclamou mais alto que a amiga - Pareço uma boneca inflável! –apontou para a própria boca coberta de batom vermelho eos olhos manchados por uma sombra azulada que contrastava com o vestido branco de alças finas.

Sango cruzou os braços.

- Você só não está acostumada! Agora respire fundo e vamos. Logo vai ser meia noite, e não quer passar o Ano Novo sozinha, não?

Queria matá-la.

- Qual a diferença? - bufou virando a cara - Todos até hoje**,** passei à só.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não acha que está na hora de mudar isso?

Rin olhou-a. Em seu íntimo, havia de concordar. Contudo, não era fácil dizer issoà outra, mesmo após tantos anos de amizade.

- Quem sabe... –Rindisse baixo.

A outra sorriu de orelha a orelha, visivelmente satisfeita.

- E se depender de mim, irá mudar radicalmente. - ela riu - Agora pare de besteira e vamos sair daqui antes que amanheça.

Fez uma força mental para abrir aquela porta.

Ela ainda não havia se olhado em outro espelho além do minúsculo presente na penumbra do carro, o que deixava a situação ainda mais constrangedora.

As duas caminharam de braços dados pela rua pouco movimentada onde haviam deixado o carro estacionado. Rin se segurava cambaleante sobre o salto alto, e em meio àsua concentração,viu a companheira rindo.

- Espero que eu não esteja tão estranha assim. – riu também, deduzindo o motivo da demonstração de esquisitisse dela.

Sango a olhou e sorriu.

- Não é isso. - ela tomou um ar, pausando por algum tempo - É que eu... Conheci alguém. - ela falava evidentemente feliz.

A solteira fez um "Hum" prolongado com a garganta, segurando um riso.

- Não consegue ficar longe de um par de calças, hein? – Rin a zombou.

A outra assumiu uma expressão alegre.

- Ele deve vir aqui hoje.

Rin fitou**-**a arqueando uma sobrancelha e torcendo a boca.

- Obrigada por me avisar com antecedência que eu vou servir de vela.

- Não se preocupe – respondia enquantocontinuava, andando - Sei que você não vai passar a noite a só.

- É o que você sempre diz. –Rin resmungou baixo, sarcástica.

A amiga a censurou com o olhar e retomou o assunto que dizia respeito a ela.

- Hoje será diferente. – falava com uma certeza absurda - Vê, até eu achei alguém. E ele é charmoso, elegante, rico e bonito.

Rin revirou os olhos.

- Já transou com ele? – a mais nova exclama, mais afirmando do que questionando.

- Não! –a outra berrou em meio a risos - Não, ainda. –riram - Por isso digo que ele é diferente. Ele não pensa nessas coisas.

Torceu a boca. Lógico, nenhum deles pensava. Por isso a abandonavam depois da primeira relação.

- E onde o conheceu?

Um silêncio.

Continuavam caminhando.

-... Onde? – insistiu Rin.

A mais velha fitava as árvores ao redor da rua.

Suspirou e insistiu novamente.

- Onde?

-... Em um lugar...

- ONDE? – ela berrou curiosa**.**

Sango tossiu e murmurou inaldivelmente.

-... Em uma boate de strip.

É lógico. Ele não pensava _**nessas **_coisas.

**A** túnica arrastava no chão, vestida por aquele homem parrudo. Em seus pés, a sandália amarronzada, e ao redor de sua cintura**,** um cordão de tiras de ouro, assim como em seu ombro, um broche do mesmo metal nobre. Ele ria abobalhadamente, e com a mulher ao seu lado seguia a passos apressados, ambos atrás de uma figura magnífica e altiva, que andava à frente, em alguns momentos olhando para trás, para garantir se o casal ainda o seguia.

- Maldição. - sussurrou Eros ainda calmo,trajando um smoking branco e uma camisa negra por baixo que detinha os dois primeiros botões abertos, olhou para trás mais uma vez, vendo que os dois não paravam de segui-lo.

Entrou no estabelecimento mais movimentado que lhe apareceu à frente, e para seu alívio, perdeu-se deles entrando na multidão.

Olhou ao redor.

Pessoas bebendo, rindo e abraçando umas às outras.

Não seria fácil em meio a tanto humanos.

- Pelo visto alguma ajuda vai ser necessária. - divagou sozinho.

Tirou o celular preto e fino do bolso do paletó. Com o indicador**,** o abriu e discou rapidamente alguns números.

Ouviu um timbre grosso, porém familiar lhe atender do outro lado da linha.

- Hades?... Digo, Narak. Ainda está na Terra?

_"Não é nada pessoal,_

_são apenas negócios." _

_____**- O Poderoso Chefão**_

**J**á fazia meia-hora queestavamsentadas naquela mesa, e por mais que Sango fingisse que aquele homem que ela tanto falava não havia dado um bolo nela, era evidente a situação. Ele a havia deixado na mão.

- Quer que eu pegue uma bebida? – Rin perguntou solidária vendo Sango bater freneticamente o pé contra o chão.

Ela fez uma careta, confirmando com a cabeça.

A mais nova levantou-se e foi abrindo caminho entre a multidão de pessoas que conversavam de modo ensurdecedor. Quandochegou à bancada do bar, deparou-se com um homem alto e loiro. Ela imediatamente, pegou o cardápio e fitou o chão. Ele era lindo. Decididamente lindo. E nuncaem sua vidaamou tanto estar solteira.

Como uma maldição, ela já suava frio. Seu rosto estava mais avermelhado que uma pimenta malagueta, esua respiração .

- Deseja alguma coisa? - ele encostou dos dedos fortesna mão dela, a fazendo dar um pulo fenomenal. Ele fez o mesmo quando o cardápio destampoua face da jovem. Quando ela levantou os olhos, nãoconseguiu se desconcentrar daquele tronco definido, nu, moldado apenas pelas laterais do terno branco e por uma gravata borboleta rosa. Porque garçons se vestiam assim apenas em ocasiões especiais? Aquele deveria ser um uniforme padrão: quanto menos peças, melhor.

Não havia nem mesmo notado que ele estava falando algo.

Seu sangue corria forte emsuas veias. Apenas despertou quandosentiu o nariz escorrendo sangue quente. Desastrada, ela cambaleou pra frente, derrubando alguns copos.

- Pelos Deuses! - ela respondia com as mãos no sangramento, tentando ao mesmo tempo tapar a face e entrar em meio àquela multidão - Pelos Deuses!

- Você está bem? - aquele modelo magnífico disse a olhando rapidamente e logo abaixando para verificar os cacos de vidro no chão.

Morrendo de vergonha e ignorando o que ele falava, Rin ergueu a _carte _na lateral do rosto, efoi andando entre o povo até chegara outro atendente, um homem velho, gordo e bigodudo. Seus cabelos grisalhos e sua aparência rechonchuda tranquilizavam a tremura desuas mãos frias.

Ela abaixou o cardápio, com tamanha dificuldade que qualquer um julgaria que tivesse Parkinson.

Suspirou como se a tivessem salvado de um precipício, e instantaneamente agarrou os guardanapos sobre o suporte na bancada. Rancou quase todos, e o sangramento não parava. Tentou ficar calma, até que viu o velho atendente a olhando com uma careta.

- Pois não? - ele sorria largamente, provavelmente por ser Ano Novo, porque em outra situação, ele com certeza não a atenderia, pensou Rin.

- P-Por favor... – ela continuava em choque com guardanapos de papel ao nariz - Quero... - o que queria mesmo? Ela se questionou mentalmente. Parou alguns minutos até lembrar - Uma bebida.

Ele riu como um holandês.

- Temos várias. - sarcástico ele apontou às prateleiras atrás dele, carregadas de vidros das mais variadas espécies.

Respirou até três, normalizando a respiração.

Normalize. Normalize, repetia para si.

E novamente aquele peito nu e definido lhe vinha à mente.

Seu nariz explodiu em sangue de novo, puxou mais alguns papéis e limpou a garganta quando viu o balconista a olhando perplexo.

Sorriu sem graça.

- Um conhaque.

Ele sorriu enquanto limpava um copo.

- Tenho um Louis XIII que nunca desagradou um consumidor!

Ela sorriu. Graças a Deus teriaalgo bom naquela noite.

Então olhou a tabela de preços.

Louis XIII... Louis XIII...

Seus olhos pularam na cifra de 500 euros por dose do líquido. Engoliu em seco.

- Algo mais barato, quem sabe... – a garota sorriu amarelo ao barman - Tem saquê?

Ele retirou uma garrafa negra com escritos em japonês num papel delicado.

Olhou o preço. E que facada! A casa de setenta euros era mortífera.

- Não**,** obrigada. –arqueourapidamente as duas sobrancelhas sem jeito - Sabe, continua meio... caro.

- Vinho? – conferiu o preço.

- Não.

Possivelmente, ele já a achava uma pobre.

Não que se importasse, seu salário mensal realmente não pagava qualquer uma daquelas bebidas.

- Tequila? - ele sugeriu.

Suspirou não aguentando mais.

- Me vê uma cajuína! – algunsde seus amigos do Brasil diziam que essa vodca custava cinquenta centavos em uma garrafa de cerveja. Provavelmente o preço vinha só da garrafa.

O rechonchudo barman a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Não temos cajuína... - ele retirou o vidro de Louis XIII, e atrás dela havia uma garrafa plástica, com um líquido amarelado -... Mas temos um licor de maracujá.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e se aproximou dele, como uma traficante.

- Quanto? – sussurrou.

Ele chegou sorrateiramente.

- Meio euro. - falou baixo e discreto.

Rin sorriu maliciosamente.

- Perfeito. – pegou a garrafa e entrou na multidão rumo à mesa.

_"Realidade é um estado causado pela falta de álcool."_

_**- bêbado filósofo**_

**O** deus do submundo o saudou, falando algo do outro lado da linha.

-... Gostaria de saber - Eros conversava friamente, como de costume –... Se Cerberus poderia deixar sua função por um minuto.- uma reclamação lenta de Naraku fazia Eros perder a paciência - Sei que ele tem de vigiar os portões do Inferno, mas preciso encontrar o bastardo que roubou meu arco. - Hades fez uma pergunta - Sim. É esse o bastardo. Qual outro haveria?

Esperou uns segundos pela resposta.

-Irá mandá-lo? - sorriu diabolicamente - Ótimo.

Fechou o celular satisfeito.

Olhou ao redor. Não havia reparado o movimentado bar onde estava todo esse tempo. Amplo com mesas aconchegantes na avenida sob o céu estrelado e outra parte dentro de algo que um dia foi uma casa.

Humanos desagradáveis estavam por todos os lados, vestidos com suas roupas brancas. Alguns, sem explicação, trajavam vermelho ou amarelo e, para a surpresa de Eros, até mesmo verde. Escorou imperceptivelmente na bancada do bar que estava atrás de seu corpo, sentando-se num pedestal com almofada na ponta, mais conhecido como "banco".

Eros seguia friamente com o olhar aquele homem que usava uma camisa verde. Tentava compreender se, como na Grécia, aquela cor também servia de luto. Contudo, o rapaz ria alegre e abobalhado por doses a mais de álcool. Era impressionante como humanos eram fracos à bebida, divagou Cupido.

Repentinamente, sentiu uma força acanhada, puxando-o com todo o minúsculo vigor a barra do paletó. Imediatamente olhou para baixo, deparando-se com um projeto de ser humano, com uma boca sorridente de dois dentes e cabelos loiros presos em maria-chiquinha. A pequena carregava uma barbie sem cabeça.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que aquele demoniozinho fazia encostando nele?

Puxou de supetão o casaco das mãozinhas da criança, que subitamente, num berro ensurdecedor, começou a choramingar apontando o dedo indicador a Eros.

- Mamãee! - ela berrava quase estourando as cordas vocais atraindo a atenção de todos no estabelecimento - Mamãaae!

Eros olhava para os lados, sem saber se chutava, literalmente, aquela criança para fora dali ou se apenas a ignorava.

A mãe da criança, uma mulher em seus 30 anos, correu em seus sapatos de salto ao auxílio daquela pequena diabinha.

- O que foi, filhinha? - ela perguntava agachada sem entender a situação.

- Olha mamãe! - ela apontava a Eros que estava inerte. - Ele tem uma tatuagem na testa! - como se fosse um outdoor, imediatamente duas dúzias de pessoas concentraram-se nas marcas do rosto daquele ser tão magnífico. Marcas perfeitas de uma lua crescente arroxeada e dois riscos avermelhados a cada lado do rosto.

A criança mimada batia os pés no chão chorando.

- Mamãe, porque ele tem uma tatuagem na testa e eu não? Mamãe, me deixa fazer uma Hello Kitty na testa! Deixa, Mamãe!

A mãe mais abobalhada que a filha tentava segurá-la pelos braços e acabar com aquele constrangimento.

Eros segurava-se mentalmente para não trucidar aquela coisa mimada e gritante. Virou-se para o lado do balconista, murmurando um pedido. Quando tornou o corpo à multidão, via centenas de pessoas o fitando com um riso nos lábios.

Aquilo lhe fez o sangue esquentar.

Malditos humanos. Ignorantes, curiosos e patéticos por existência.

Mataria-os, se não o causasse futuros problemas.

Intimidador, encarou cada um que o observava. Impunha seu poder até mesmo aos deuses, e não deixaria que uma raça tão inferior tivesse o prazer de rir de sua existência. Um a um, os olhos foram amedrontados, voltando à suas rotinas de bebedeiras e conversas sem fim.

Enquanto os afrontava, viu um corpo conhecido atrás das centenas de pessoas.

Pegou a bebida que o barman havia deixado a ele no balcão, tomou aquele whisky em um gole, levantou-se e caminhou entre as pessoas que abriam caminho conforme Eros avançava.

De fora do Café, havia um homem robusto, trajado socialmente com cores negras, assim como seus fartos cabelos e olhos escuros. Ele escorava no poste que iluminava aquela rua. Sua aura medonha fazia com que as pessoas se afastavam sem motivo dele.

Em sua mão direita, uma curiosa sacola preta de lixo parecia cheia, porém não completamente.

Aproximando-se da figura recostada no pilar, o Deus do Amor demonstrou um frio meio sorriso ao ver a grande sacola nas mãos daquele homem.

-... Foi rápido... Hades.

_"Se o Diabo entendesse de mulher, ele não teria chifre._

_Quem sabe até ele precise de uma pitada de Amor."_

_**- Nayara C.**_

**Q**uando finalmente conseguiu chegar onde Sango estava, não se espantou em vê-la debruçada sobre a mesa resmungando palavrões. Era triste ver que ela realmente havia acreditado que ele viria. Mas não podia culpá-la.

Propositalmente bateu a garrafa de plástico contra a mesa, a fazendo levantar a cabeça.

Entreolharam-se em um silêncio profundo enquanto Rin pôs o copo à frente da mais velha.

Sango suspirou.

- Ele não vem.

Rin sorriu amarelo sem saber o que dizer. Ambas, de fato, já sabiam que ele não viria.

-... Não se preocupe. Não vai passar o ano novo sozinha. Eu... Estou aqui.

Ela sorriu tocando a mão da que trouxera a bebida.

- É lindo ouvir isso de você... - ela disse -... Mas que fique claro que eu queria um homem.

Riram.

- Viu? - murmurou a jovem em segredo - Você nem o queria tanto! Já está rindo!

Enquanto a pequena servia o barato drinque nos dois copos, o sorriso de Sango murchou. Os olhos delas estavam fixos em uma figura no meio do povo. Repentinamente ela olhou à colega com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios.

Quando foi lhe entregar o copo, Rin notou o sorriso da outra. Rindo por antecipação, perguntou sem entender.

- O que foi?

- Ele está ali! - Sango murmurou por trás do copo que levava à boca.

_**"Sabe, quando você olha para uma pessoa como não olha pra mais ninguém?"**_

- Quem? - Rin girou o corpo em noventa graus, procurando alguém às suas costas.

Nesse momento, seus olhos congelaram. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater, seu corpo havia contraído sem sair do lugar. Suas mãos suavam e seu rosto corara com uma velocidade fenomenal. Com sua respiração pesada, engoliu em seco.

- Kohaku... - sussurrou para si, vendo aquele homem alto e forte, com cabelos castanhos compridos que o emolduravam a face. Ele nunca a parecera tão bonito quanto no dia de hoje. Seu sorriso era aconchegante assim como deveriam ser seus braços.

- Rin? - Sango a acordou de sua divagação - Você está bem?

Engasgou quando foi falar.

- Lógico. - respondeu enchendo o copo da amiga com mais licor de maracujá.

- Quer ir até lá? - a outra perguntou.

Rin, pensativa, demorou a responder. E quando o fez, apenas balançou a cabeça em negação com olhar baixo sobre a mesa.

**"**_**E dentro de você fica aquela esperança inacabável de que ele também olhe para você, nem que isso seja apenas por um acidente."**_

- Rin! - Sango começou apoiando a própria cabeça em uma das mãos. Iria começar o momento de psicóloga, divagou a mais nova - Porque não vai lá?

- Eu... Não quero, Sango. Ele nem sabe quem eu sou! O que vai adiantar eu ir até lá? Nada! - respondeu enfurecida, porém triste.

- Nada? - gritou a amiga - Se você realmente acredita que nada vai acontecer, porque estamos aqui! Porque você se arrumou tanto para vir a um lugar que nem mesmo você gosta? Não foi para vê-lo! Você pode não querer fazer nada, mas eu não vou ficar sentada vendo minha amiga sofrer sem nem tentar conseguir o que quer!

Sango, meio cambaleante, levantou-se e puxou com toda sua força a jovem pelo braço, a arrastando rumo ao homem.

"_**Você vai nos mesmo lugares que ele, mesmo que você não goste disso."**_

Ignorando completamente os protestos de Rin, ela a arrastou, fazendo os saltos rangerem no chão, puxões saírem daqui e dali, mas quanto mais se aproximavam, mais a discussão ficava evidente.

- Me largue! Eu não vou lá - brigou Rin rangendo os dentes.

- Pare de besteira! Vai pelo menos dizer um "oi" pra ele! - Sango a puxou pelo braço.

- Não! - a outra bateu o pé.

- Vai sim! - berrou, quando num puxão à colega, Sango esbarrou em alguém.

_**"Você se mantém com toda a força sobre suas pernas cambaleantes, forçando conversa com qualquer um, para que ninguém perceba a importância que você dá a ele.**_

_**E, então, **__sempre__** algo sai errado: você gagueja ou fala algo idiota e tudo parece mais imprevisível do que o normal."**_

- Kohaku! - Sango sorriu de orelha a orelha, beliscando imperceptivelmente a amiga.

- Sango! Você por aqui! - o rapaz sorriu também, cumprimentando-a com um beijo no rosto - Nunca havia te visto nesses lados! Está esperando o ano novo ou veio só pra encontrar alguém?

Pergunta idiota.

É lógico que no Ano Novo, não estaria esperando que o Ano virasse. E, sendo o bar mais conhecido da cidade não teria vindo para encontrar algum homem para não passar a Virada a sós; divagou intimamente Sango enquanto lhe dava qualquer resposta.

De supetão, puxou a colega ao seu lado, contudo não se lembrou que havia pessoas ao seu redor.

Tropeçando nos pés, Rin veio caindo, até trombar com um garçom, que espantado, virou a bandeja de sucos sobre uma velha senhora com cabelos louros claros.

- Meu Deus! Me desculpe! Me desculpe! - ela tentava segurar em vão a bandeja com copos e talheres que caiam ruidosamente no chão - Me perdoe! - até Sango bater na barriga dela como quem diz "esqueça isso, não vê que estamos meio _acompanhadas_?"

Rin ergueu-se ajeitando o vestido branco, quando levantou os olhos àquela peça rara, seu coração deu um pulo, gaguejava mesmo calada.

- Essa é minha amiga, Rin. - Sango a apresentou.

Ele deu um passo para trás quando ela sorriu com a boca carregada de batom vermelho. Os olhos borrados de maquiagem azul mal-feita brilhavam.

Kohaku sorriu amarelo, aproximou-se e a deu um beijo no rosto.

Por três milésimos de segundo, ela jurou morrer e ressuscitar. Aquele calor, o toque da mão em seu rosto, os lábios quentes e levemente umedecidos. O cheiro másculo. Era tudo muito bom.

- É... Sabe - ele coçou a cabeça, afastando-se dela e sorrindo sem graça -... Eu tenho que ir. Meus amigos estão... - ele parecia evasivo, olhando aos lados à procura dos amigos -... Eles estão me esperando.

Rin não parava de sorri, ainda não decodificara o que o outro dizia.

- Tudo bem - Sango concordou. - Tchau.

Mas ele simplesmente virou e entrou no meio da multidão sem falar nada.

Rin, que esperava para se despedir dele, ficou com a boca travada. As palavras impedidas.

-... Eu... Não entendi. - ela o fitou avançando pela multidão.

Sango a olhou tristemente.

- Acho melhor sentarmos. - concluiu, segurando o pulso da amiga pasma, que apenas fitava aquela figura.

_"Gente apaixonada é um bicho demente, _

_confunde até espinha com covinha."_

___**- Nayara C.**_

Quando chegaram até a mesa, Rin ainda estava calada.

Sango não arriscava palpites. Sabia o quanto doía ser ignorada, principalmente por alguém que ama.

Tomaram duas doses do licor em silêncio.

- Por quê? - repentinamente a mais jovem riu brandamente com o copo entre os lábios. -... Foi só isso que não entendi. A expressão de asco. O susto e a evasiva que ele demonstrou o tempo todo.

Sango sorriu já um pouco embriagada, virando mais líquido dentro do copo.

- Ele não presta. Não dê bola pra ele. É um homem interesseiro como qualquer outro.

A outra pegou a garrafa de cerveja e, tomando no gargalo, virou o licor dentro de sua garganta. Ignorou o sabor amargo e foi até o final.

A mais velha arregalou os olhos.

- O que um homem não faz. - riu.

Abobalhada, Rin levantou-se cambaleante.

- Vou buscar mais bebida. - segurava-se nas cadeiras para não cair ao chão. O mundo parecia rodar.

Foi andando escorando-se em quem conseguia e, quando chegou ao balcão, debruçou-se sobre a superfície envernizada.

- Me vê outra daquela. - disse ao mesmo garçom pançudo que a atendera da última vez.

Ele riu do estado dela.

Enquanto ele remexia entre os vidros, Rin virou-se de costas ao atendente, escorando os dois cotovelos na bancada. Para sua surpresa, a menos de dez passos viu Ele.

Kohaku estava em uma roda de amigos, rindo com um copo na mão e... uma mulher ao lado. Uma mulher alta, de cabelos louros, seios grandes, nádegas empinadas; onde, não por acaso, a mão dele repousava.

Sentiu seu coração congelar e seu corpo ficar estático.

_**"E, logo quando ele se vai, você vê outra pessoa do lado dele.  
Uma pessoa que em tão pouco já tempo conseguiu tudo que você quis a vida **__inteira__**."**_

Nem mesmo ouviu quando o garçom lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Não admitia aquilo.

Não _podia_ admitir.

Passara anos a fio. Datas festivas regadas a lágrimas e calmantes para que ele escolhesse uma loira oxigenada que colocou silicone até no joelho.

Seus olhos ficaram marejados. E ela? E os sentimentos dela? Onde ficavam?

Será que nenhum homem conseguia ver algo a mais do que um par de pernas ou peitos? E mesmo depois de se arrumar toda, aquilo tudo que sofreu e que tentou não fazia a menor diferença?

Será que ele não entendia que a única, _**a única**_, coisa que ela queria era um olhar?

Um olhar.

_Um_ olhar.

_**Um**_ único maldito olhar sem demonstrar asco.

Um único olhar a vendo como uma mulher.

Apenas um seria o suficiente.

Mas nem isso algum dia teve.

Deus..._Será que estava pedindo muito?_

Não podia suportar aquilo. Realmente não conseguia. Porque depois de tanto tempo, em **um** dia uma pessoa que _nunca_ esteve na vida dele se tornou muito mais importante do que ela, que sempre fez de tudo para deixá-lo feliz durante todos os momentos que pôde.

Conteve as lágrimas e um soluço que lhe subiu à garganta.

Não iria deixar as coisas assim.

Não.

Não ia.

Num impulso, pegou o copo que o garçom deixara sobre a bancada e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde rumo ao grupo onde eles estavam.

Depois de todo esse tempo, merecia ao menos uma satisfação. E quando estava a menos de um braço de distância de seu objetivo, uma mulher trombou contra seu corpo.

- Me desculpe! - a senhora olhou para o vestido branco de Rin, manchado com uma larga dose de whisky acobreado na região dos seios.

- Droga. - falou baixo após a mulher sair, olhando a mancha e passando os dedos na mesma, tentando limpar o conteúdo. Repentinamente ouviu seu nome vir de um dos amigos do homem o qual amava.

-... Então, Kohaku, escutei que você deu um fora em uma garota.

O moreno beijou rapidamente a loira.

- Não foi bem assim - ele riu passando o braço pelos ombros dela - Era uma mulher insistente. Quando cheguei aqui, ela já veio querendo. E você deveriam ter visto! Quando a vi achei que era um travesti!

O grupo inteiro riu. Rin, com a cabeça baixa, fitou ao homem que estava de costas a ela. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Não podia ser verdade.

- Estou falando sério - ele continuou aos risos - Deviam ter visto a cara dela, toda borrada de maquiagem e com uma coisa que parecia sangue no nariz. Até uma criança se maquiaria melhor que aquilo! Não sei o que era mais nojento. Eu já sabia o que ela queria, então dei um jeito de sair fora o mais rápido que consegui.

A loira que ria baixo abraçada ao moreno se virou para ele.

- Ouvi dizer que ela está aqui. - ela o mirava.

- Sim - balançou a cabeça em resposta - Ela não faz meu tipo, e cá entre nós - ele gargalhou - É horrivelmente diferente dessas.

Não.

Não.

Por quê?

Apertou o copo de vidro em suas mãos.

Mesmo estando de costas ao grupo sentia cada risada bem em sua frente.

Não pôde suportar.

Puxou de supetão o ombro do homem alto e lhe jogou na cara todo o conteúdo do copo e, em seu íntimo desejou ter mais, o suficiente para poder afogá-lo.

- O quê? Rin! - seus olhos estavam arregalados, seu corpo rijo de susto - O que você faz aqui?

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, garota? - a loira disse não sabendo se tentava limpar o rosto do jovem ou se agarrava a intrusa pelo pescoço.

Os olhos dela estavam fixos nele.

Ele a olhava pela primeira vez como uma pessoa.

"Você é um grande idiota."

"Eu não estava falando sério sobre você"

Eram essas as palavras que ela desejava com toda sua força que saíssem de sua boca. Mas não conseguia.

-... Diabos. Você estava me seguindo? - Kohaku limpava o rosto com o verso da mão sem parar de fitá-la -... Você é tão persistente assim?

- Não é a toa que nenhum homem a quer - um colega dele praguejou limpando o rapaz com um guardanapo.

"Que droga..."

"Minha voz... não sai..."

Rin levou a mão à boca.

Não.

Não poderia chorar.

No meio do povo, o dono do estabelecimento subiu ao palco. Iria começar a contagem do Ano Novo.

Não agora. Não iria chorar agora.

"Dez!" - a multidão gritou.

Idiota.

Não!

Seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas.

"Nove!"

Não agora.

Fechou-os com força.

Não chore.

"Sete" - a cada grito mais força e entusiasmo.

Levantou a vista a eles.

Todos a miravam.

Não aguentou e correu para fora do bar, esbarrando em corpos que nunca a haviam notado. Tropeçando nos pés embaralhados pela dor. Cega pelas lágrimas que insistiam em correr sobre seu rosto.

"Seis!"

Tropeçou nos três degraus que formavam a escadaria da entrada do salão. Ralando os joelhos no chão, levantou-se e correu pela calçada o máximo que conseguiu.

"Cinco!" - a cidade gritava em uníssono.

Seus pés doíam, mas seu coração não os deixava parar.

Diminuiu o passo ao chegar em uma praça escura, com árvores grandes e velhos bancos de madeira. No meio dela, havia um lago. Um grande e profundo lago.

Acalmou sua respiração e com passos lentos caminhou até o espelho d'água.

"Quatro!"

A ideia a consumia.

Chegou na beirada de piso quadriculado molhado. Não conseguia ver o fundo, mas isso não importava.

O que importava era... Bem ...Nada importava.

Não depois que fizesse aquilo.

"Três!" - o mundo parecia respirar aquele som.

Pôs um pé dentro da água e recuou.

Estava fria.

E não podia evitar imaginar que seria como mil facas entrando em seu corpo.

Respirou fundo.

Em ambos os casos, o final seria o mesmo.

"Dois!" - as vozes estavam mais altas que nunca.

Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços o máximo que pode.

Em seu formato de cruz, tombou os pés para frente.

Inclinava-os, mas parecia sentir que seu corpo nunca iria cair.

E quando abriu os olhos viu sua imagem.

Olhos chorosos, boca borrada, vestido sujo, meias arrastão.

Já podia ver as manchetes: boneca inflável é jogada ao lago na noite de Ano Novo.

O que estava fazendo?

_O que estava fazendo?_

Mas quando tentou se afastar já era tarde demais.

Tonteou em queda livre sobre o lago.

- NÃO! - berrou com todo o ar de seus pulmões.

"Um!" - a contagem ia terminar.

Quando sua face estava a milímetros da superfície espelhada, viu seus olhos com a mais perfeita nitidez, e uma lágrima involuntária afundou nas profundezas, tremeluzindo a imagem. Algo a prendia pela cintura, e nunca antes na vida segurara aquilo com tanta força.

Alguém a impedia de morrer.

Alguém que a segurava pelas costas.

"Zero!"

E numa euforia ensurdecedora, os fogos de artifício explodiram no céu. E aquele espelho de água assumia as mais diversas cores, refletindo as diferentes explosões no céu.

A jovem agarrada àquele largo material que segurava sua cintura, preso por duas mãos fortes e um corpo contra suas costas arregalou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe. - um timbre grosso veio de trás dela -... Eu não vou te deixar morrer.

_**"Você passa e repassa aquela cena mil vezes, se perguntando o que fez de errado e como conseguiu ser tão idiota. **_

_**E quando está sozinha, sonha que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, mesmo sabendo que não foi.**_

_**Porque, não importa quantas vezes você vá à academia, se vista com roupas caras e pareça a pessoa mais bonita do mundo.**_

_**Absolutamente **__nada__** vai mudar o que está acontecendo."**_

_**Nada!"**_

Ele a puxou.

Sentiu seu corpo envolvido por aqueles braços fortes, tronco torneado. E quando se estendeu de pé, sentiu que suas mãos nunca mais abririam. Que nunca mais em sua vida largaria aquele objeto dourado que a salvara. Suava frio. Sentiu as pernas bambas.

_**"Nada."**_

- Está bem? - ele a sentou no chão de pedras, sentindo que ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

- Estou...Estou... - Rin estava trêmula e apenas quando sentada, viu a face de seu salvador.

_**"Nada..."**_

Era um homem alto e bonito, com olhos claros, diria âmbares, mas não acreditava que o fossem. Tinha um cabelo muito comprido e claro que, na escuridão daquela praça, julgou serem louros, e vestia uma longa túnica verde, assim como das estátuas religiosas.

_**"Nada?"**_

Finalmente notara também o que lhe salvara a vida. Envolvido por suas mãos finas, um imponente arco dourado de aproximados dois metros reluzia ao chão, mais brilhante que o fogo, ele era encantador.

Entretanto, sentiu um par de olhos a observando.

Quem era ele?

A jovem instantaneamente arrastou-se para trás com medo.

- _O que_ é você? Um anjo?

* * *

Bem, por hoje é só.

Obrigada pela leitura, e venham confirir o próximo capítulo que será postado, se Deus quiser, próxima semana. Se não, por favor, paciência, porque daqui um mês eu faço pela primeira vez vestibular, maaaas eu garanto não demorar.

Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, críticas e tudo mais.

Obrigada e comentem por favor :D


	3. Um encontro inesperado

**_Segundo Capítulo__: __À primeira vista_**

**O**s olhos dele evidenciavam a mesma tensão que ela sentia. O peito quase definido daquele homem pulsava forte. Ele continuava em silêncio, como quem teme falar.

Rin fitou as próprias mãos. Estavam rijas ao redor da única fonte de luz daquele lugar: o arco. Tentou abrir os dedos, mas seu medo a impedia. Para sua surpresa, quando levantou os olhos novamente, viu o rapaz longe entrar por entre as árvores.

- Espere! - a jovem berrou com todo seu fôlego - Espere! - repetiu levantando-se confusa, certa somente que deveria lhe entregar o objeto em suas mãos.

Olhando rapidamente para trás ele continuou a correr por aquela penumbra.

- Vá embora! - ele gritou à frente dela em disparada.

- Espera! Por favor! O seu arco... - tropeçou em uma pedra macaquinho e esfolou os joelhos ao chão, e quando levantou os olhos, descobriu estar sozinha.

- Desapareceu... - murmurou sozinha enquanto levanta-se, olhando ao redor.

Desejava ter dito algo.

Qualquer coisa... Afinal, tudo acontecera tão rápido.

Quem era aquele garoto? Um mendigo bem vestido? Um cosplayer sem calendário? Estava de fato, muito confusa. Em pequenos segundos a idéia de que poderia estar morta agora a arrepiou os pelos das costas até o pescoço.

Era melhor não se lembrar disso, divagou.

Mirando aos lados descobriu estar em uma praça e os fracos fogos distantes lhe evidenciaram a passagem do ano novo que, novamente passara sozinha - insultou-se mentalmente.

Praguejou em palavrões baixos. Foi nesse momento que se deu conta do que suas mãos seguravam: o arco brilhante parecia mais reluzente do que nunca.

Restara-lhe apenas voltar para casa, levando consigo aquele estranho artefato.

- Pelo menos me serve de lanterna. - deu de ombros e seguiu em busca da saída daquele local.

_"As vezes ando só, trocando passos com a solidão. _

_Momentos meus, que não abro mão. _

_Não vou viver como alguém que só espera um novo amor. _

_Já sei olhar o rio por onde a vida passa, sem me precipitar ou perder a hora._

_Outro tempo começou para mim agora." _

_**- Ana Carolina - Pra rua me levar**_

**E**ros caminhava precisamente pela rua mal iluminada, enquanto afastava-se velozmente da multidão reunida em bares, rumo ao que mais o aparentava com um fim de mundo.

Procurou o beco por onde saíra, e apesar da dificuldade em encontrá-lo, segurando a sacola preta que mais se assemelhava com um saco de lixo, adentrou em uma rua sem saída.

Quando reconheceu estar longe o suficiente de vida inteligente, foi adentrando naquela rua. Seus longos cabelos prateados dançavam calmamente na brisa suja que varria aquele local escuro e úmido.

Passou a milímetros de encostar a calça branca no chão, quando ajoelhando-se, colocou aquele saco negro no asfalto e levantou-se.

Olhou aos lados breviamente e, aconchegando as mãos nos bolsos do alvo paletó, mirou a bagagem ordenando:

- Saia, Cerberus.

O conteúdo remexeu e um latido triplo soou pelo corredor de casas e varais, quando um pequenino pincher zero colocou suas gigantescas três cabeças para fora do saco, abanando o toquinho de rabo que tinha.

Eros não demonstrou sua decepção diante do porte da criatura. Abaixou-se e abriu a mão para que as três cabeças hiperativas o cheirassem.

Quando pararam de olhar aos lados e o fizeram, o Deus sussurrou ao sentir aqueles molhados três focinhos:

- Achem meu arco. Agora. - e assim o cão se pôs a farejar.

Eros ergueu-se novamente, seguindo o canino, quando um vento forte remexeu o saco preto largado ao chão, revelando algo que parecia uma...corda. Ou pior, uma corda... rosa.

Voltou à sua posição receoso e batendo vagarosamente o pé contra o plástico revelou a Sagrada, a Luminosa: A Coleira Rosa.

O suspense murchou quando Cupido deparou-se com um bilhete: "Caso precise... Com carinho, Hades."

Eros arqueou uma sobrancelha e, dando meia volta, amaçou o papel e deixou o treco ao chão, indo, finalmente, seguir Cerberus.

_"__Se você jogar, jogue para ganhar._

_Então simplesmente aperte o gatilho."_

_** - Russian Roulette - Rihanna**_

**O** celular chamou à orelha da morena, caindo na caixa de mensagens pela milésima vez. Sango bufou enquanto guardava o aparelho na bolsa e seguia velozmente pela rua movimentada.

Olhava aos lados procurando a imagem da amiga que já á uma hora não lhe dera notícia, fazendo a mais velha ficar com os nervos a flor da pele.

Preocupada, Sango atravessou a rua que estava com o trânsito parado devido ao gigantesco fluxo de veículos após o fim do ano novo. Na confusão entre os carros, viu um taxi vazio.

Correu pelo asfalto cambaleando nos saltos e suportando as ensurdecedoras buzinas.

- Por favor - ela bateu os nós dos dedos na janela do passageiro do taxi, e o motorista, um senhor de meia idade, prontamente destrancou as portas.

Sango entrando no banco de trás mantinha a expressão tensa.

- Preciso que me leve a um prédio. O mais rápido que puder.

_"Você pode correr de quase todas as coisas; _

_de passarinhos, carros, __de tolos ... e da morte._

_Mas uma c__oisa que você não pode fugir:_

_de você mesmo."_

_** Run - The Naked Brothers Band**_

**A**pós um bom tempo de caminhada, Rin visualizou o que mais havia desejado desde o término da noite: há cerca de três ruas, viu o topo do telhado de seu prédio.

Sentiu-se aliviada. Esboçou um sorriso na face e olhou para seus próprios braços, sujos de terra e com pequenos cortes e arranhados causados pelos frequentes tropeções por não saber andar de sapatos de salto.

_Jurou que nunca mais os calçaria._

Olhou também suas mãos que sustentavam firmemente o arco dourado.

- Ainda não acredito que tudo aquilo foi verdade... - murmurou para si mesma, fitando o contorno perfeito do objeto - Não deve ser caro. É dourado demais para ser ouro de verdade...

Dito isso ouviu um latido estridente atrás de si, virou-se para ver o que acontecia, e, para sua surpresa, na ponta do quarteirão viu um pequenino cachorro... De três cabeças!

Semi-cerrou os olhos tentando realmente acreditar naquilo que via.

- O que é... isso...? - chegou até a rir quando sua fala foi cortada ao ver aquela pulga mutante vir correndo e latindo em sua direção com a velocidade de um torpedo. Os dentes afiados eram tão grandiosos quanto as três magnânimas cabeças.

- SAI! - Rin corria do cachorro que vinha com todo o fôlego em sua direção.

- SOCORRO! - berrou - Ele vai me morder! - ignorou os saltos finos e correu para salvar sua vida daquele piolho de quatro patas enfurecido que a perseguia.

Seu coração batia acelerado como nunca, gritava por ajuda, mas ninguém a respondia.

Precisava chegar em casa, lá estaria segura.

Quase implorava mentalmente para que um milagre acontecesse.

- Socorro! - gritou.

Lágrimas juntavam em seus olhos , enquanto ela cada vez mais se dava conta da presença do animal. Podia sentir seus dentes rasgando brutalmente sua pele. Já não gostava de si mesma, mas não queria ser mais danificada por conta de uma experiência mal sucedida de laboratórios clandestinos.

Virou a esquina como se sua vida dependesse disso e, ao pisar no encharcado meio fio da rua escura, seu pé afundou e seu peso desmoronou sobre os joelhos.

Caiu ao asfalto ralando ainda mais os cotovelos e, sem preocupar com o salto quebrado, levantou-se com urgência e correu deficientemente, porém o mais rápido que pôde, para agarrar o corrimão vermelho da escada em dobras de "Z" que existia na parte traseira do condomínio.

E num lance, olhou para trás e viu seu perseguidor surgir como um diabo à presa. Seus olhos vermelhos queimavam reluzentes por seu desejo de sangue. Seus dentes como facas afiadas expostas num selvagem rosnar o davam a aparência de um gigante feroz.

- Saia daqui! Saia! - ela berrou escalando com todas suas forças os degraus, porém aquele demônio pulou dentro das escadas, subindo-as com a velocidade de um guepardo.

Ao chegar à porta de casa, com as mãos trêmulas e coração pulsante, arrancou a chave de baixo do tapete. O molho de chaves tremiam conforme o cachorro avançava e todas as peças pareciam as erradas. Droga! Onde estava a chave? E quando Rin a viu, enfiou-a violentamente no buraco, adentrou a casa em segundos e a fechou bem quando as presas do animal a tocavam.

Trancou velozmente a fechadura, e pela janela de vidro ao lado da porta, viu aquele demônio. As três cabeças eram reais, constatou arfando de cansaço, assim como as enormes arcadas dentárias.

Levou a mão ao interruptor, porém, não ligou a luz.

Foi nessa hora que o animal se deu conta da fina camada de vidro que compunha a janela e pôs a atirar seu corpinho violentamente contra ela. Rin deixou o molho de chaves cair ao chão, segurando uma das mãos contra a boca, evitando um grito de pavor. Entretanto, a dimensão da janela ganhava em proporção do animalzinho.

Assustada, Rin, sem largar nem por um minuto o arco, caçou o telefone na sala. Teclou o mais rápido que pode no antigo aparelho com fio.

- Socorro... - ela chorava enquanto seus dedos trêmulos erravam as teclas.

_"Take it easy" _

**- Mika**

**D**o terreno onde surgia a escada vermelha, Eros subiu calmamente as quatro dobras que desembocavam no terceiro andar daquele prédio.

Com as duas mãos aos bolsos, o Deus subia degrau por degrau pacientemente.

Ao chegar no último degrau, ele fitou Cerberus debater seu corpinho de poucos centímetros contra o vidro.

Aquilo sim era uma situação indignante. Diria quase broxante - apesar de não poder ter esse problema - _o que, definitivamente, agradecia aos Deuses_.

Um cachorro protetor do inferno que nem mesmo derrubava uma janela! O que aconteceria se, por um exemplo, se Michael Jackson tentasse fazer uma libertação em massa do submundo, lógico que era possível, já que Percy Jackson não havia conseguido, restava a outro Jackson o cargo. Hades precisava alugar alguns filmes de vez em quando, atualizar-se. Quem sabe, até mesmo comprar um novo cachorro de três cabeças no mercado livre. Eros não entendia a mania do Deus Infernal de sempre ter cães de pequeno porte.

Olhou ao pincherzinho.

Alias, não entendia a mania de Hades de não comprar cães e sim ratos que latiam. Assim como não entendia o porque de todos sempre terem o mesmo nome. Suspeitava do temor de Hades por cães grandes. Assim como o apego dele ao primeiro cão que tivera.

- Patético - concluiu, e com um chute arrombou a porta.

_"E eu estou cansada do meu telefone tocando._

_Essa noite eu não vou atender nenhuma ligação._

_Pois eu estarei dançando._

_Pare de me ligar!_

_Desculpe-nos... Este número está sem serviço._

_Confira o número ou tente novamente." _

_**Telephone - Lady Gaga Ft. Beyoncé**_

**A** cada chamada seu coração dava pulos. Quando a atendente falou na outra linha, uma breve sensação de alívio percorreu seu corpo.

- Departamento de Polícia de Londres, pois não? - uma oficial perguntou.

- Eu preciso de ajuda! - Rin gritava sem ar, desesperada, escutando ao fundo as investidas do cão - Meu apartamento está sendo arrombado por uma besta de três cabeças!

Contudo, após falar isso, apenas escutou um "tu, tu, tu" do outro lado da linha.

- O QUÊ? - berrou para o telefone - Desligou? Maldita! - xingou enfurecida - Ele é real!

Nesse momento ouviu um estrondo como se o teto do apartamento caísse sobre sua cabeça, e deparou-se com a porta de sua casa caindo verticalmente. Ela bateu ao chão e uma luz forte entrou, revelando aquilo que, apesar de seu medo, _nunca esqueceria em toda sua vida._

_A silhueta perfeita do homem se fez magnífica na luz. Seu terno branco levemente esvoaçado, assim como os seus cabelos prateados a tiraram o fôlego. Olhos dourados irreais por sua magnitude a prenderam, fazendo o telefone cair de suas mãos._

_Nessa hora, o tempo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Podia até mesmo ouvir ao fundo fogos de artifício e sinos de igreja tocando, assim como a melodia de Justin Biba, perdão; a voz de Mariah Carey, em todo seu esplendor em "I Wanna Know What Love Is"._

_Pode até mesmo sorrir lerdamente como uma babaca enquanto sua casa era invadida._

_Aqueles pés firmes avançaram imponentes sobre a porta. O movimento de cada músculo era perfeito, esbanjando harmonia e masculinidade em cada minúsculo gesto. Seria ele quem ouvira seus pedidos de socorro?_

Entretanto sua fantasia explodiu quando olhou aos pés daquele ser escultural e viu a maldita criatura raivosa.

- Não pode ser! - Rin disse com o coração disparado, e o animal lhe sorriu maquiavelicamente como quem dizia: "Sua hora chegou."

Ela levantou gritando e prontamente largando o telefone, o cão, em uma investida, voou por pouco não a atingindo, caindo sobre um aparador cheio de vasos que foram ao chão.

Dobrou à esquerda e, entrando na cozinha, fechou a porta com toda a força que tinha.

_"Baby, baby, baby, owwn!_

_Por você, eu teria feito qualquer coisa."_

_** Baby - Justin Bieber**_

**E**ros fitou aquele apartamento do teto ao chão. Não sabendo como clarear o local, com a luz da lua desvendou aqueles objetos.

Caminhou vagarosamente sobre a porta, enquanto Cerberus saia de dentro de um pote para ir atrás de sua presa.

Olhou ao redor: uma sala confortável, com dois sofás de couríssimo preto, sendo um de dois lugares, ao chão um tapete felpudo que contrastava com a estante onde uma imponente TV surgia. Já entre a beirada dos sofás notava-se uma pequena mesinha, onde repousava um telefone com fio e uma luminária futurista, com bolhas coloridas passeando dentro dela.

Mais à frente, dividindo o espaço com a sala, havia uma mesa de jantar de madeira escura com oito lugares e dois espelhos horizontalmente colocados.

O Deus do Amor fitou a um lado e descobriu um corredor. Fitou ao outro, por onde a garota havia corrido e viu uma porta que desembocava na cozinha.

_"Thomas Alva Edson um pouco depois dele tomar um baita choque quando empinava pipas debaixo de uma tempestade, além de arrepiar os cabelos, sendo por isso considerando o Santo Protetor do Metaleiros, Alva descobriu que a eletricidade servia para transmitir sons e, assim, criou a frigideira elétrica, que fazia um excitante barulhinho de "tchiiii" e que servia para beber a gordura saturada de acompanhamento nas refeições. Entretanto, o unissom não fez muito sucesso, apesar de todo mundo ter adorado a gordura saturada. Com o fracasso, ele resolveu criar o violino elétrico, que também não pegou no gosto popular. _

_A dupla depressão, entretanto, não durou muito. Como ele não resistia em ir empinar sua pipa nos lugares mais estranhos, acabou levando outro baita choque e caiu de cabeça num velho violão de um tio avô seu, chamado Boy George. Diz a lenda que foi aí que teve a ideia de fazer um cruzamento da frigideira elétrica com o violino elétrico e aplicar tudo no violão torto do tio avô, criando assim, o primeiro protótipo da guitarra elétrica._

_Tudo, graças à frigideira."_

_** - Desciclopédia ft. Nayara C.**_

**A**baixo do forro de mesa, Rin segurava trêmula uma frigideira. Suas mãos suavam frio e sentia um medo nu e cru congelar suas veias. Encolheu o corpo quando viu a sombra do pequeno pincher se refletir no tecido que cobria a mesa. Segurou com uma das mãos a própria boca, evitando um grito ao ouvir as batidinhas das unhas contra o piso branco.

Sua respiração estava pesada e resava pela milésima vez na noite.

Mas em um momento ele parou.

Pode ver seu focinho mexer no ar, farejando.

Virou-se para ela.

Iria encontrá-la!

Até que numa investida ele pulou contra seu corpo, fechou os olhos em temor, contudo um chute o impediu no meio do caminho, mandando o cão contra os armários.

Estava salva! Salva pela segunda vez no dia!

Viu os pés de seu salvador e engatinhou para fora da mesa para agradecê-lo.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! - falou enquanto saia de baixo do móvel.

Seu príncipe a havia salvado!

Não havia errado! Será que um homem tão magnífico se interessa-lá por ela?

Viveria um conto de fadas? Ele a carregaria nos braços para longe do monstruoso pincher?

Até que o homem de cabelos prateados sem a esperar levantar a agarrou pelo pescoço a erguendo do chão.

- Eca. - ele arregalou os olhos âmbares quando deparou-se com aquela face, a distanciando de si. Ela tossiu e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo, sendo sufocada pela força daquela mão que envolvia sozinha seu pescoço.

- Não erga essa taturana pra mim, mulher... Se é que posso dizer que é uma. - bradou o homem. _Sua voz era imponente como um trovão. Seu rosto a lembrava de figuras religiosas, onde cada milimétrico traço era perfeito, ao mesmo tempo que podia sentir sua brutalidade em seu físico. Era alto e diferente de qualquer indivíduo que já vira na vida._

Espera.

Ele disse que ela não se parecia com uma mulher?

_"Se é que posso dizer que é uma?"_

Que audácia era essa?

Estava a beira da morte, mas que se foda! **Ele dissera que ela não era uma mulher?**

Já tinha aguentado tudo no dia de hoje! Desde ter uma meia calça enfiada até no pâncreas;

Passar maquiagem em lugares que nem conhecia de si mesma;

Usar um salto de quase 20 centímetros e quebrá-lo na primeira vez que o usou;

Ver a melhor amiga levar um bolo;

Ter um nariz sangrando em ao ver um garçom semi-nu;

Tomar cajuína;

Levar um fora do homem que amava e ainda vê-lo com outra rindo e a chamando de feia apesar de todo o esforço que tivera;

Quase morrer em uma praça escura e só estar viva porque um mendigo louco que carregava um arco falsificado a salvara!

Mas dizer que ela _não era uma mulher_? **Isso** não admitia. Seja ele _quem_ fosse.

Porque, antes de tudo, ser mulher, era ser forte. E nunca antes havia se sentido tão mulher quanto o dia de hoje.

- Onde ele está? - o timbre ficava evidentemente mais violento, assim como a contração dos dedos. Rin segurou com as duas mãos o pulso daquele homem. Perdia o ar pouco a pouco. E sua ilusão de beleza provinciana logo se transformara numa ira avassaladora.

- Vá... À merda. - murmurou com o que conseguia liberar de sua voz.

O homem mostrou por breve instantes uma expressão de curiosidade pela audácia da garota. Parecera quase rir. Quase. Mas logo se concentrou novamente.

- Diga onde o escondeu, ladra. - o tom ríspido a fez ter um lampejo mental. Escondera o arco após entrar na cozinha, e prometera o proteger para devolver a seu salvador. Será que era isso que ele desejava? O arco? Mas porque...? Não deveria ser algo caro. Olhou a face daquele ser e, apesar das semelhanças, jurou não ser a mesma pessoa que vira na praça.

- Não sei... Do que está... Falando... - agonizou e tossiu. Tentava em vão empurrar a mão para baixo sem conseguir ar.

Repentinamente o homem ouviu o animal latir para um armário de abertura dupla. Prontamente abriu os dedos, fazendo Rin cair ao chão tossindo e segurando a própria pulsante garganta. Sentia uma dor avassaladora como se lhe tivessem rancado parte da carne.

Eros ignorou aquela humana jogada ao chão, e à passos lentos se aproximou do armário abaixo da pia.

Podia senti-lo. Podia ouvi-lo chamando-o.

O arco clamava por seu mestre. Assim como o contrário.

Puxou de supetão as duas maçanetas e um mar de panelas caiu sobre seus pés, e juntamente a elas, o enorme arco dourado.

O Deus não pode evitar um meio sorriso.

Havia conseguido.

Abaixou-se para tomá-lo nas mãos, quando repentinamente sentiu uma energia ir contra seus dedos.

- O quê? - retraiu a mão a fitando.

Fez o movimento novamente, e para sua surpresa, não pode tocar o arco. Um campo o protegia. Deu uma investida maior, quase um soco contra a barreira, e para sua frustração nada aconteceu.

Deu um passo para trás.

Por Zeus, Posseidon e Hades! O que estava acontecendo ali?

_Seu_ arco não o obedecia? Raios! O que era isso? Uma anarquia?

- Largue-o, maldito! - a voz da mulher erguendo-se dificilmente atrás de Eros o desconcentrou, o fazendo fitá-la.

- Ele não o pertence. - ela concluiu erguendo a frigideira como uma espada de luta.

- Não diga coisas que não tem conhecimento, sua miserável. - Ele sorriu sarcástico deboxando-na ao ver a panela erguida. Aquilo era um insulto. Um humano querer atacá-lo com uma panela! Pelos céus, o mundo já não era mais o mesmo.

Eros caminhou certo à garota, e ela em posição de ataque tremia ainda mais a cada passo.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente dela, quase à dez centímetro de distância. Com os olhos ferozes, a fitou penetrante dentro dos obres castanhos.

- E o que pensa que vai fazer com isso? - ele segurou com força sobre as duas mãos dela que erguiam a frigideira.

Imediatamente ela soltou um gemido de medo, contraindo o corpo.

- Eu... - ela tentou falar.

- Nada. - ele a cortou, e do nada sua mão direita agarrou o maxilar da jovem, tampando-lhe a boca e a arrastando para fora da cozinha.

Ela murmurava palavras inteligíveis abaixo daquela mão robusta, e tentava a todo custa de desvincular dela.

Tentava protestar, porém não conseguia.

Não conseguindo nem mesmo morder aquilo que a amordaçava, pôs a língua para fora, babando nele.

Estava sendo arrastada pela casa, quando o sentiu puxar uma cadeira na sala e jogá-la na mesma.

Eros fez uma expressão evidente de asco ao analisar a palma da mão toda coberta de saliva.

- Baba de humano hermafrodita. - ele reclamou limpando-se com um prolongado toque no sofá de couro, que foi seguido de um rápido olhar ao telefone de fio. Prontamente, Eros o puxou o aparelho com fio e tudo, fazendo a mesinha e a luminária caírem ao chão.

- Quem é hermafrodita? - Rin berrou levantando-se - E o que pensa que está fazendo com meus móveis? Solte-os, já! - ela gritou ao ver a luminária caindo ao chão.

O Deus sem a dar ouvidos, a empurrou de volta para a cadeira, pegou o telefone e deu três voltas ao redor do corpo dela, prendendo-lhe as mãos com o aparelho.

- O que! Solte-me! Agora! - ela falava sem parar.

Cupido a olhou presa à cadeira.

Bem melhor assim, divagou intimamente.

Virou-se para voltar à cozinha e terminar seu propósito quando seus tímpanos quase foram estourados.

- SOCORROO! LADRÃO! TARADO ESTUPRADOR! SOCORRO!

Estuprador! Daquilo!

Isso já era um insulto!

Ele deu meia volta instantaneamente.

- Que homem você acha que seria louco para te estuprar? - ele cortou os gritos dela, que o fitou surpresa com tamanha audácia.

- SOCORRO! - continuou seu infernal barulho quando viu que ele não a soltaria.

Como humanos gostavam de berrar. Berravam mais que gralhas.

Eros caminhou rumo à mesinha de centro e pegou lá um elefantinho de decoração quase do tamanho de seu punho fechado.

- NÃO! Esses elefantinhos são a herança da minha vó! Não quebre-os! Faço o que quiser, mas não quebre-os! - Rin implorou.

Eros voltou à frente dela com um em suas mãos.

- Faz o que eu quiser? - ele semi-cerrou os olhos - Então engula-o!

E assim ele enfiou aquela decoração de mesa dentro da boca da protestante jovem, calando-a.

Deu meia volta para ir novamente à cozinha, ainda ouvindo balbucias indecifráveis dela. Parou na porta e se virou rapidamente falando para a mulher:

- E sugiro que não fale, caso não deseje ver essa casa inteira dentro de sua boca.

E assim foi para a cozinha.

_"Bla bla bla feche sua boca."_

_**- Ke$ha - Blablabla**_

**T**entou uma.

Duas. Três. Quatro. Vinte vezes.

Literalmente, _vinte_.

E na vigésima, sentou-se no chão da cozinha, inconformado por não conseguir tocar o seu próprio arco.

Eros não conseguia entender. Porque aquilo que lhe fora atribuído desde a infância, como uma alma, se recusava a o corresponder?

Ergueu-se novamente, lançando um olhar mortífero ao arco.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. - o Deus murmurou erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Você _vai_ me obedecer. Quer queira, ou não.

Levantou-se e estralou os dedos. Podia até mesmo ouvir a música de faroeste os envolvendo, com aquelas mesmas casas velhas de madeira e o chão de terra batida.

Deu um passo para frente sentindo que, se o arco pudesse ter olhos, veria o fogo que neles arderia.

Deu outro passo.

- Dessa vez não será tão fácil. - Eros sussurrou entre os dentes, até que em um pulo ele voou sobre o arco.

**U**ma explosão fez a casa tremer e uma fumaça sair da cozinha.

Rin presa à cadeira tombada ao chão pela explosão tentou se reerguer. E quando viu que não conseguiria, bateu a cabeça contra o chão começando a rezar.

- Deus! Não permita que ele destrua minha casa! - ela implorava com os olhos fechados, apoiada ao chão com a cadeira sobre seu corpo amarrado por fios de telefone.

Sua oração foi interrompida por uma tosse de timbre grave saída da cozinha. Forçou sua cabeça para olhar para trás, deparando-se com aquele estranho com cinzas por todo o corpo, que tinha nas mãos panos e mais panos de prato para segurar o arco que o mendigo lhe dera.

Ele era louco.

Ele era, _decididamente,_ esquizofrênico.

E o pior, ele estava no comando!

- O que está acontecendo? Me tire daqui! - Rin gritou com todas suas forças.

- Cale-se - o homem a respondeu jogando o objeto dourado sobre o sofá.

Largando também aos panos de prato, ele fitou à jovem.

Rin engoliu em seco.

Aquele olhar era penetrante e mortífero. Fazia sua espinha gelar em poucos segundos.

Ele aproximou-se dela e com uma mão só ergueu toda a cadeira e o corpo da menina no ar, o suficiente para que os olhos dela o encarassem. O que de fato não aconteceu, já que ela não tinha coragem de abrí-los.

Rin engoliu um grito de temor ao sentir-se a três palmos do chão.

- Vou perguntar só uma vez - a voz dele soou como um trovão - o que fez com meu arco?

Em milésimos de segundo ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se diretamente com aqueles magníficos obres dourados. Sentiu seu coração pulsar e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei! - ela chorava sem saber o que dizer - O mendigo esqueceu-o comigo, e eu o trouxe pra cá! Só isso! Só isso!

Eros diante de tamanha demonstração de fraqueza desceu a cadeira ao chão.

Mendigo? - ele divagou. Seria capaz do idiota meio irmão ter esquecido o arco com uma humana? Não duvidava que ele tinha estupidez suficiente para tal proeza.

- Descreva esse mendigo. - o Deus mandou friamente.

- E-ele era alto com cabelos claros. Louro-claros eu acho. Bem brancos, assim como os seus! - a humana chorava desesperada - E usava uma roupa...verde, eu acho. Estava muito escuro eu não me lembr...

-Cale-se. - Eros ordenou e segurando a cadeira ele adentrou pelo outro corredor da casa, chutou uma porta que abriu revelando um quarto amplo e mobiliado, com uma cama de casal ao centro e vários outros móveis caros.

- Um quarto, para sua sorte.

- Hãn? - Rin quase questionou, até ser jogada com vigorozidade sobre a cama, ainda presa à cadeira - O que você vai fa...? - até que o Deus bateu a porta contra a origem, trancando a menina dentro de seu próprio quarto.

Ainda segurando a maçaneta, Eros respirou fundo.

Deus uns cinco passos largos até chegar na sala e respirou novamente.

Olhou ao arco sobre o sofá de couro.

Estaria sendo punido pelos Deuses?

Fechou os olhos. Esperava que não. Abriu-os e foi se sentar no maior sofá, de frente à uma televisão, local livre ao contrário do mesmo móvel menor, que estava todo ocupado pela magnitude daquela presença dourada.

Sentou-se e esticou os braços sobre o braço do sofá. Jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo seus cabelos prateados se esparramarem por toda aquela extensão. Suspirou.

Estava cansado e a idéia de dormir ali lhe pareceu sensata.

Remexeu o corpo para se ajeitar até sentir algo em suas nádegas.

Colocou a mão esquerda abaixo de si e, para sua surpresa, retirou de lá um controle. Um controle grande e cheio de botões.

O Deus fitou aquilo e sorriu. Prontamente apertou o botão vermelho, fazendo a TV ligar.

Canais educativos! Murmurou um palavrão ao ver a tela.

Ajeitou-se no sofá como uma criança com um brinquedo novo nas mãos.

Apertou algumas teclas erradas até chegar no meio do controle, onde um menu apareceu na tela. Como um teclado, as letras o perguntavam um destino. "Selecione uma palavra" o enunciado dizia.

O Deus parou e fitou o equipamento.

- Palavra para quê? - murmurou baixo fitando ao controle em dúvida.

Ainda duvidoso, buscou as letras "E", "R", "O", "S". E colocou o.k.

Imediatamente a tela escureceu e uma cena de câmera noturna apareceu em preto e branco. Os gemidos altos e constantes encheram a sala, ecoando gritos e palavrões, pedidos desesperados de mais.

Eros arregalou os olhos ao entender _o que era __aquilo_. E ao mesmo tempo, abriu um meio sorriso, reclinando-se para trás no sofá.

- Nada mal. - balbuciou enquanto colocava os pés sobre a mesinha de centro e jogava o controle no outro canto da sala.

_"Fuja das tentações, mas devagar, para que elas possam te alcançar."_

_**- Dono da PlayBoy**_

**R**in acordou zonza. Sentia sua cabeça latejar e sentia todo seu corpo doer.

Por um breve momento sentiu estar presa à uma cadeira. Riu de sua tolice e fechou novamente os olhos.

Tentou levar a mão abaixo do rosto... Até descobrir que não conseguia.

Abriu urgentemente os olhos.

Seus braços estavam presos em suas costas por um fio de telefone e havia realmente uma cadeira ali! Uma cadeira sobre sua cama!

- Mas o que houve aqui? - questionou ao vazio, inconformada de estar presa em sua própria casa. Ou pior, em seu próprio quarto, sobre sua cama!

Num salto remexeu os ombros e os punhos, tentando desatar aqueles nós embaralhados. Não funcionava.

Tentou com ainda mais força e num pulo virou-se de barriga para baixo, com a cadeira em suas costas.

- Ai meu Deus! SOCOR-! - ela ia gritar por ajuda, até se lembrar como em um filme de tudo que ocorrera no dia anterior.

Ela piscou duas vezes e contraiu as sobrancelhas. Pausou, e riu.

- Sonho idiota. - murmurou não acreditando no ocorrido.

Pulou mais uma vez tentando desatar o nó.

- Quem acreditaria... - ela deu uma estocada novamente, fazendo a cadeira sair do lugar, finalmente conseguindo bambear os nós - ...em um cachorro - ela pulou novamente virando-se de lado - ..de três... - ela pulou novamente, e para sua surpresa, cambaleou e caiu com tudo no chão.

Abriu os olhos e quando olhou para baixo da cama viu um pincher raivoso com suas três arcadas para fora, rosnando bravamente.

- ...Cabeças! - como nunca antes visto Rin levantou voando, como se jamais houvesse algo a prendendo, e o cão, como um torpedo voou atrás dela.

Num piscar de olhos, Rin saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a pelo lado de fora.

Arfando e escorada na entrada fechada de seu quarto, escorregou seu corpo até o chão.

Era real!

Por Jesus, Maria e José. Era real!

Respirou fundo, após ter trancado a fera, e ergueu-se com dificuldade do chão.

Deu alguns passos pelo corredor. Temia o que poderia encontrar.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Estava em sua casa, e não importa o que acontecesse, tinha que ter o controle da situação - Rin se auto-motivou.

Quando pisou em sua sala, viu o ambiente completamente destruído.

Seus candelabros estavam ao chão, assim como duas cadeiras da copa. Havia uma grande camada de fumaça preta sobre os móveis e na entrada da cozinha, uma negritude ao chão indicava uma explosão. A TV estava ligada e seus olhos quase saltaram quando deparou-se com _aquele_ homem em seu sofá. Sim, aquele do dia anterior. Seu príncipe que se transformara em um sapo, para ser mais específica, seu Deus Grego que nem de Deus, nem de Grego tinha alguma coisa, pensou Rin.

Ela pegou um abajur do chão e, andando nas pontas dos pés, tentou evitar qualquer tipo de barulho. Armou-se daquele objeto o colocando na posição como se fosse um taco de baseball.

Seus pés descalços tremiam conforme se aproximava dele.

Parou em frente àquele homem.

Ele tinha uma expressão serena, e parecia até mesmo rir. Aqueles cabelos, como por mágica, eram prateados. Mas prateados em um tom natural. Exuberantes, e com um brilho que Rin sabia que o seu próprio nunca atingiria, nem mesmo após centenas de tratamentos. Aquelas mechas da cor da lua estavam espalhadas sobre uma grande extensão do móvel, assim como o corpo daquele indivíduo.

Aquele rosto másculo parecia extremamente perfeito com a luz levemente o tocando. Era tão bonito quanto as figuras religiosas ou as estátuas gregas antigas.

Rin arfou. Sentia seu rosto arder de vermelhidão ao descer os olhos e deparar-se com a camisa preta completamente aberta, expondo um tórax quase que, completamente definido. Entre abriu os lábios. Nunca havia visto algo como aquilo. Por Jesus! Quantos quadradinhos!

O olhou como um todo. Aquele homem maravilhoso deitado em sua sala de estar. Nesse momento não se importou que ele tivesse destruído sua casa. Apenas por ter sido ele quem o fizera, já a trazia espasmos que percorriam todo seu corpo, a arrepiando. Gostaria de ver a cara de Sango ao imaginar que _ele_ estava em sua sala.

Precisava tocá-lo, mas sabia que não deveria.

Aproximou-se lentamente. Colocou um dos joelhos sobre o sofá, ao lado do corpo tombado do homem. A respiração dele era forte e silenciosa, assim como sua existência. Rin fechou os olhos apenas ouvindo o ar entrar por aquela boca entre aberta.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com aquela barriga semi-definida, moldada pela camisa negra social e pela calça social branca,sem cinto e levemente larga, evidenciando as duas fortes entradas pertencentes ao Deus.

Sentiu uma luxúria apoderar-se de seu corpo como jamais havia sentido. Aquele desejo correu forte por suas veias como um veneno.

Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou o outro joelho, do outro lado das pernas do homem, e firmemente apoiou os dois braços sobre o tecido de couro próximo ao rosto dele. Por poucos milímetros não estava sentada em seu colo, e por uma distância menor ainda seus lábios se separavam dos dele. A respiração de ambos se misturavam.

Rin inclinou levemente a cabeça, molhou os lábios fracamente com a língua, e quando podia já sentir o gosto daqueles lábios, os olhos âmbares daquele homem se abriram mais arregalados do que nunca.

* * *

**É isso!**

**Alguém por ai sentiu o gostinho da boca do Sesshy também? **

**Eu arrepio toda vez só de ler o final desse capítulo! USHAUHSUAHSA**

**Mal sabem vocês as loucuras que vem no próximo! USHAUSHUASHUAH Não quero me antecipar, mas ficou hilário! Vocês precisam ver!**

**Gostaria de colocar aqui meu enorme agradecimento pelos coments. Lá vai:**

Lykah-chan: Haha! ;D Obrigada! Realmente eu não sei de onde tirei essa ideia, de colocar um título de "Sem Título". Queria mexer com a curiosidade dos leitores, porque uma simples sinopse e um título comum raramente atraem pessoas, mas que bom que você gostou, e que bom que está acompanhando a fic, isso me deixa muuito feliz :D

Diinda Neko: Obrigada duas vezes! HSAUHSUAHS "Não, não é maconha" Eu também gosto dessa parte ;D Acho que eu tava meio bêbada quando escrevi rsrs

Natalytily: ;D tá ai, espero que tenha gostado! :)

Anny T.': Obrigada! Que bom que gostou :D

Neji: Êeee Betaaa! Onde vc se meteu? HSAUHSUHSAUHS Não consegui te passar o segundo capítulo ( eu sei, culpa minha )! Mas espero que você goste Atsuko! E onde você tá? Não aparece mais no msn! Me dá noticias! .-.

Yukii Sutcliff: Adorei esse nome "Sutcliff". Difíiicil de digitar, mas é bonito *-* Obrigada! Que bom q gostou :D

Lyra Kajin: uahsuahsuahs valeu! Brigada mesmo! Que bom que gostou! Pode deixar, daqui pra frente eu não vou demorar muito!

Danii Malfoy: Muito obrigada! E realmente, as reviews me ajudaram muuito a continuar essa fic. Acho que se não fosse por elas eu talvez nem passaria do segundo capítulo! hsuahsuahs Mas muitissimo obrigada, espero que esteja gostando.

Atsuko: Sim, são muuuitas paginas no word! O primeiro capítulo deu 23 se não me engano! O segundo deu umas 16, mas tá bom, a criatividade é o que importa ;D

Tei-chan: ausashauhs Obrigada, que bom que gostou. Vou tentar não demorar mais daqui em diante.

Debs-chan: Oi, tudo bem e você? Desculpa pela demora! haha, obrigada! Eu passei pra segunda fase e agora estou esperando o resultado que sai dia 26, que, se Deus quiser, vai ser positivo! Mas obrigada pela sorte ushauhs ;D

Rapha-chan: auhsaushauhs que bom que gostou! :)

'Yumy. : ahuhashua eu também adoro mitologia grega! Sou fanática pelo tema, e tentei pesquisar o máximo para fazer essa fic! E Mel Deus, descobri coisas que escola nenhuma ensina ( mas o Google sim! USHAUSHAUh )! Obrigada por ter gostado, e espero que este capítulo tenha sido à altura da expectativa! :D

Suzana-chan: Oii! Eu li uma de suas fics! Adorei seu jeito de escrever! Mas então, muuito obrigada! Você não tem nem idéia o quanto meus olhos brilharam quando você disse que eu estou próxima à Sampoo-chan! *-* Eu realmente amo as fics dela! Eu leio a "In a different light", que apesar de ser uma tradução feita por ela, ainda sim, foi um trabalho e tanto! E realmente obrigada por dizer que a fic está perfeita, é um elogio e tanto! E se Kami quiser, eu vou conseguir melhorar mais meu modo de escrever e minhas idéias! Obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! :D

**Bem gente, é isso.**

**Muuito obrigada pela leitura,**

** e por favor comentem o que vocês acharam, isso ajuda muito na hora de escrever o próximo capitulo!**

**Brigadão gente :B Amo vocês s2**


End file.
